


Tim takes over as Batman

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: In the future Tim Drake is moving back home to take over being Batman from Dick Grayson





	Tim takes over as Batman

The doors of Wayne manor swung inward and Tim stepped into the painfully still house. He dropped his bags, it had been nearly 20 years since he’d lived here and things hadn’t changed. A hologram flickered to life in the entry way in front of him, well most things hadn’t changed. “Good afternoon Master Timothy” Alfred’s flickering hologram said. Tim had to push back a hot flood of emotions, Alfred had been dead for about 10 years but seeing the Manor’s AI was still painful. “Hello Alfred” He managed. “Do you have the authentication code?” The AI asked and Tim rattled it off. 

“The Manor is yours, and welcome home sir” The hologram flicked out and Tim smiled tiredly, 40 years next month, and he’s ‘home’. Tim trudged up the stairs, he briefly stopped outside the master bedroom but shock his head and walked down the hall to his old room. He toed the door open and had to smile at the frozen in time snap of his late teens. Posters for movies, bands and video games no one remembered any more all over the walls, a collection of BluRays even though no one had used disks in 20 years. 

“Thanks for keeping it for me Alfred” he said to himself and jumped when a “It was a pleasure sir” came from beside him. The hologram Alfred had flickered into being at the mention of his name. “yeah sure” Tim said awkwardly dumping his bags on his skinny double bed. “We should go to the cave” He said but Alfred was already gone, no doubt waiting in the cave.

Tim walked to the computer in the cave and sat heavily in front of it. “Compu-Alfred were is he?” Tim said the screen lit up and Alfred’s voice filled the cave. “Master Bruce last checked in 2 weeks ago in the Himalayas” a map with a red dot appeared on the screen with Bruce’s picture next to it. Tim stared at it, Bruce’s hair white, the thick lines on his face making him look 20 years older than his 65 years. 

Retirement hadn’t been kind, whatever drove Bruce, made him the obsessive crime fighter hadn’t faded as his body aged and broke. Every culture had a myth about fighting time and they all end the same way. Ten years ago when Alfred died and they’d forced him to face that he couldn’t be Batman forever, Bruce had taken up wondering the globe. His communications had gotten rarer and rarer, now no one talked to him and they were lucky if they got a GPS marker once a month. 

Tim sighed, “does he know?” He asked. “An encrypted data burst was sent when you and Master Dick came to the decision, he did open it” Tim grunted, so like Bruce, Tim and Dick changing their lives and he can’t be bothered to write an e-mail. “Has the Justice League been informed there’s a new Batman?” 

“I made a phone call to Chairwoman Diana this morning” Alfred’s voice replied to Tim’s question. “to inform her of the finalization of the transfer” Tim nodded and fought back an urge to ask how Alfred thought Wonder Woman felt about it. “Let’s call Dick” He said and the screen filled with an image of Dick Grayson, gray in his temples and the smile lines deep on his face. “Hey baby bird!” Dick shouted.

“I’m almost 40 and Batman now, maybe retire the condescending nickname?” Tim said, but he was smiling. “Nah, I can retire from crime fighting but not from being a big brother, sorry Timbo” Tim rolled his eyes “So how’s Tamaran this time of year?” he asked and Dick smiled even bigger. “Oh man it’s great, it’s so good to just get away with Kori and the kids” They chatted for a few minutes back and forth about Kori, John, and Mar’i. When they hung up he felt much better.  
“Any message from Jason? or Duke?” Tim asked “both send their regards” Alfred informed him and Tim thought about Jason’s dusty used book store in Paris. He didn’t really make money but when you’re back stopped by the Waynes you don’t really need to. Duke of course still lived in town, he’d have to drop by and see he President of the City Council at some point anyways. 

“Okay time to call Damian” Tim said with a sigh. “Flamebird here” came the reply as Damian’s brightly colored mask filled the screen. Tim would never get used to the bright yellows and oranges of Damian’s costume or that he wore it in the middle of day these days, in Metropolis. “Oh hey Tim” Damian gave him an easy smile and Tim smiled back. Another strange thing he’d never have believed in the old days. “I just moved in” Tim said “ohhh sorry Bro, I would have taken it, you know” Tim knew Damian would never take it, but it was a nice lie. “But I have so much going on here” Tim nodded.

“Hey who you talking to?” Came a voice off camera and then Superman was pushing his head into frame. “Hi Jon” Tim said giving a slight smile, more things change the more they stay the same. “Oh hi Tim!” Jon gave a little wave awn Dami tried to push him out of the picture “tt- Jon come on!” with one more wave Jon floated out of the picture. “So Metropolis….” Tim said. “Yeah it’s been good for me, Gotham…. it’s too dark… here I feel like I make a difference, I didn’t realize how important that feeling was before I got here” Tim nodded knowing he’d do anything to keep Damian there. “You sure you’re okay with this?” Damian said looking guilty, still thinking Batman was somehow his responsibility. 

“Hey I said I was when we agreed on this” Tim said and put on a brave face. They said their goodbyes. “Alfred, hows project Robin going?” He asked “Complete sir, I have a list of ten candidates to consider” Ten head shots of teenagers appeared on the computer. Tim looked at them “Open Terry McGinnis and Carrie Kelley” He said leaning back as the files sprung open.


End file.
